


내무부 연작

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 피오나가 내무부를 떠나기 이전(2014)의 이야기입니다.
Relationships: Fiona Hill/Theresa May





	내무부 연작

'내무부는 1792년부터 국가의 안전, 국민 보호를 위해 일하고 있습니다.' _그래 그걸 최소 비용 최대 효과로 이루기 위해 장관을 포함해서 내무부 전체를 갈아넣는 거잖아._ 피오나 커닝엄, 아니 힐은 그렇게 생각하며 샷을 두 개나 추가한 카푸치노를 들이켰다. 공복에 커피가 좋지 않다는 걸 그는 모르지 않았다. 하지만 내무부 직원들은 보통 한 가지 이상의 기호식품에 중독증세를 보였고, 이 사실로 미루어볼때 내무부 수장의 수족이나 다름없는 그가 술과 담배, 커피를 모두 한다는 건 어찌보면 당연했다. 그는 자연스럽게 테레사를 생각했다. 1형당뇨 판정을 받은 뒤로, 테레사는 그 좋아하던 술은 물론이거니와 단것도 끊었다. _그래, 테레사 대신 먹는다고 생각하지 뭐._ 거품이 낀 커피컵 바닥에 마지막으로 눈길을 주면서 그는 그렇게 생각했다.

"벌써 다 마셨어? 좀 천천히 먹어."

닉의 목소리다. 여전히 약간 웅얼거리는 소리로 미루어볼때, 수염이 그대로 붙어있는 입으로 커피를 마시고 있는 모양이다. 그는 고개를 돌리는 대신 제 손목을 보며 시간을 확인했다. 거의 여덟시에 가까웠다.

"네가 면도하는 그 날이 오면."

"그럼 누나는 평생 카페인 중독자로 살겠네."

"야-"

피오나가 돌아보았을땐 티모시는 이미 꽁지가 빠지게 도망간 후였다. 아직 머리털을 유지하고있는 뒷통수가 모퉁이 사이로 지나가버렸다. 그리고 티모시가 사라진 그 모퉁이에서 마법같이 메이가 나타났다. 피오나가 죽을때까지 인정하지 않겠지만, 그건 마치 요정 대모가 마법이라도 부려서 반대머리 수염바보가 강인하고 아름다운 내무장관으로 변신한것처럼 보였다. 피오나를 보자마자 메이는 마침 잘되었다는 듯이 말을 건넸다.

"무슨 일 있었어? 닉 아주 넋이 나갔던데."

"니케가 수염 안깎으면 파혼할거라고 그랬대요."

그 말에 메이의 한쪽 눈썹이 아주 살짝 올라갔다. 티모시를 오래 알아온 그에게도 그닥 충격적인 통보는 아닌 모양이었다.

"오, 저런. 그래도 말 잘 했네."

"그쵸? 아 어제 그 사우디 건 관련해서는 오늘 법무부랑 의논하실거죠?"

메이가 들고있는 붉은 가방을 향해 힐끗 시선을 던지며, 피오나는 물었다. 질문이 끝나기도 전에, 내무장관은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그쪽이랑 약속 잡아뒀어요. 열시 쯤에 연결될거에요."

"고마워, 피."

"뭘요."

* * *

수요일 점심을 제외하고, 그들은 가끔 프랫에 들러 먹을거리를 사가지고 왔다. 운이 나쁘면 메이와 내무부 악의 남매들은 사진이 찍히기도 했는데, 한번 사진기자에게 찍히고 나면 그 다음 며칠은 보통 배달음식 신세를 지곤 했다. 하지만 닭가슴살과 아보카도가 그 위용을 자랑하는 프랫의 샐러드 메뉴는 메이가 아주 좋아하는 거라, 힐과 티모시가 상자에 담긴 중국음식을 먹을때에도 프레타망제 상호명이 선명하게 찍힌 비닐봉지는 거의 언제나 그들의 식탁에 올라왔다. 오늘도 그런 날이었다.

"이 마약 문제는 계속 올라오네."

스테디셀러인 클래식 샌드위치를 우물거리며 티모시가 말했다. 그의 한 손에는 샌드위치 반절이, 다른 손에는 기밀이라고 푸른 도장이 찍힌 보고서가 들려있었다. 힐은 그 보고서의 표지를 힐끗 보더니, 한 마디를 던졌다. 물론 그의 손에 든 건 한 배에서 태어난거나 다름없는 핸드폰이었다.

"금지한 게 언젠데 그걸 아직까지 물고 늘어지는거야."

"뒷돈 받아 챙긴게 있나봐."

서류를 검토하다말고 그는 샌드위치를 한 입 더 베어물었고, 그러자 이빨 공격에 살아남은 베이컨의 나머지 조각이 딸려나왔다. 허겁지겁 탈출한 베이컨을 입속에 집어넣느라 보고서 귀퉁이에 마요네즈가 묻어버렸지만, 폰 화면에서 눈을 떼지 못하고 있는 피오나에게는 들키지 않아 그는 작게 안심했다.

"오늘 커미티는 산으로 가게 생겼네. 테레사, 벌써 언론쪽에서 냄새를 맡은 모양이에요."

"테러?"

아보카도 조각을 포크로 먹는 메이를 보며, 힐이 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 눈을 디지털 화면에 붙이고 사는 그도, 메이에게 얘기할때만큼은 얼굴을 보고 말했다. 새우 샌드위치는 그의 기민한 스파드에게는 의외의 선택이라고 생각하며, 메이는 양상추 조각을 마저 입으로 집어넣었다.

"우리의 친애하는 스파이 친구들이 입이 가벼워서 문제죠. 참, 이번주 주말에 있는 메이든헤드 축제 말인데요."

"오, 그래 진행은 잘 되어간대?"

마치 물 한 잔에 잉크 몇 방울을 떨어뜨리듯이, 메이의 진지한 표정이 순식간에 즐거움으로 빛났다. 그의 얼굴을 보며 힐은 어린시절 그가 부모님들과 함께 보냈던 동네 축제는 어땠을까 하고 궁금해졌다. 힐에게 있어서 지역 축제는, 동네 꺽다리 멍청이들이 한데 모여 이제는 너무 들어 귀에 질려버린 음악을 끊임없이 연주하고 춤추는 날일 뿐이었다.

"그런가봐요. 부스도 잘 차리고, 놀이기구도 들여왔대요. 올해 가장 기대되는건 뭐니뭐니해도 신데렐라 공연인거 같더라고요."

"불꽃놀이가 보고싶네."

그러더니 메이는 닭가슴살을 입에 넣고 천천히 씹은다음 목구멍으로 넘긴 후 이어 말했다.

"본 게 너무 오래되었거든. 뭐 보려면 런던 불꽃도 괜찮지만."

"일정 빼둘까요?"

진지한 두 눈을 한 그의 스파드가 제 휴대폰을 다시 한 번 잡아채는걸 보니, 메이는 조금 웃음이 났다. 피오나의 모습이 금방이라도 뛰쳐나가 적의 목이라도 베어올 듯한 기세라고 그는 생각했다. 그렇지만 목을 가다듬으며 

"아니야, 오늘은 중요한 작전이 있잖아. 주시해야지. 불꽃놀이는 다음에 보면 돼."

그 말과 동시에 힐은 몸의 긴장을 풀었다. 그러더니 그는 이제 손을 닦고 핸드폰을 보려던 티모시를 쳐다보며 말했다.

"넥타이에 묻은 마요네즈 좀 닦아라, 닉."

* * *

"저의 존경하는 의원님께서는 영국 내로 타국인들이 인신매매되어 들어오는걸 막고, 취약자들이 범죄의 대상이 되는것을 막으며, 무엇보다 우선적으로 우리 공동체를 범죄로부터 보호하겠다고 제게 확신을 주시겠습니까?"

보수당 앤드류 의원이 서두를 꺼내고 난 뒤, 메이는 박자에 맞춰 하원실 녹색 의자에서 일어났다.

"친애하는 동료 의원님께서 중요한 점을 잘 짚어주셨습니다. 왜냐하면 국제적 공조와 국경 간 협력이 국경 뒤에 숨어있는 현대판 노예문제와 인신매매를 다루는 데 있어서 매우 중요하기 때문입니다-"

힐은 하원실을 보여주는 텔리 화면에서 희미하게 움직이는 메이를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 내무부는 비교적 최신 기기를 보유하고 있는 형편이었지만, 19세기 고딕 양식의 궁전에 거미줄같이 얽혀있는 전깃줄들을 교체하는건 불가능했기 때문에 이렇게 보는게 최선이었다. 메이는 하원 내 토론을 위해 그가 보고있는 저 담뱃잎 쩐내 나는 건물에 가 있었다. 반면 힐은 여전히 내무부 밖으로 한 발짝도 나가지 못하고 있었다. 그는 여전히 검토를 기다리고 있는 서류를 향해 짐짓 냉정한 눈길을 던졌다. 테레사의 업무 시간을 조금이라도 더 줄이기 위해서는, 그와 티모시가 언제나 먼저 살펴보아야만 했다.

"송환 문제 봤어?"

그가 어쩔수 없다는 듯 시선을 돌려 묻자 티모시가 두툼한 서류를 한번 더 휘리릭 넘기며, 기다렸다는 듯이 답했다. 

"이거 아무래도 어렵겠는데. 너무 죄질이 명백하잖아. 기물 손괴에 협박에...이런 인간은 솔직히 미국땅에서 푹 썩는게 우리한테도 좋을걸."

"나도 같은 생각이야. 이런 미친놈을 여기 둘 수는 없지."

힐은 서류 뭉치를 티모시에게서 건네받고는 탁 소리나게 책상에 올려두었다. 안절부절해하는 그의 표정은, 금방이라도 담배 한 대 빨고 싶은 눈치였지만 불행하게도 내무부 건물 전체가 금연구역이었다. 대신에 그는 과자더미를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 아주 자연스러웠다.

"오늘 늦게 끝날거라고 하니깐 필립이 다같이 저녁 먹자고 하는데 시간 괜찮냐?"

"미스터 메이?"

"그럼 필립 말고 또 누가 있는데?"

티모시의 그 말을 듣더니 힐은 혼란스럽다는듯 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 그러더니 정확히 3초 후에 웃음을 크게 터뜨렸다.

"혹시 너 하먼드 생각한거야?"

"아니! 필립이란 이름 가진 사람이 너무 많잖아 우리 주위에!"

배를 부여잡은 채 킬킬대는 그를 향해, 티모시는 허둥지둥 대답했다. 수염 사이로 귓가 주위가 벌개져 있어, 그가 당황했다는건 누가봐도 명백했다.

"공천에 눈독들이더니 달라졌어 너."

"아니 진짜 아니라니깐!"

여전히 웃음을 참지 못하는 힐과 손을 마구 흔드는 티모시 사이로, 화면 속 메이가 다시 녹색 의자에 앉았다. 모습은 뚜렷하게 보이지는 않았지만 제 귀는 항상 테레사의 목소리를 향해 열려있어, 힐은 메이의 오늘 발언도 순조롭게 이루어져 만족스러웠다. 그리고 저녁에 닉을 또 메이들 앞에서 놀릴 거리가 생긴 것도 신나기 그지없었다.

* * *

저녁의 식탁에는 몇 가지 술 종류가 올라왔지만, 메이의 앞에는 물잔뿐이었다. 술은 영양은 없으면서 열량은 많았기에, 당뇨 판정을 받은 뒤로 불가피하게 내린 결정이었다. 물론 그 결정에는 금주만 포함되어 있지는 않았다. 이제 마즈 바 대신 당뇨 환자용 초콜릿들만이 메이의 군것질 상자를 지킬뿐이었다. 힐은 메이의 소닝 집에 있을 과자 바구니를 상상했다. 아일랜드 조리대를 얌전히 지키고 있을 주전부리들.

"오늘 일은 잘 마무리된거죠?"

메이 씨가 붙임성있게 그의 아내와, 아내의 보좌관들을 번갈아 쳐다보며 물었다. 치킨 한 조각을 입에 집어넣고, 힐이 답했다.

"오, 그럼요. 그나마 옥스포드 서커스였으니 망정이지, 워털루역이나 킹스크로스역이었어봐요. 그리고 오늘의 가장 큰 수확은, 우리들 사이에 숨어있던 두더지놈을 잡았단거죠. 그 희여멀건 얼굴을 한 해로우 개자식이 빵긋빵긋 웃으면서 언론에 흘린 정보만 해도..."

"피오나."

마치 아쟁크루 전투를 묘사할 때의 역사 선생처럼, 힐은 포크를 작게 휘두르며 열정적으로 말을 이어나가다 메이의 한 마디에 뚝 입을 다물었다. 그러더니 자신의 상관을 진지하게 쳐다보며 입을 열었다.

"부부 사이에는 비밀서약이 유지되는거 아시잖아요. 그리고 우리가 필립을 하루이틀 본 것도 아니고."

"그렇다해도 자세한 정보는 안 돼. 미안해 필립."

힐을 보던 메이는 고개를 반대쪽으로 돌려 남편의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 식기를 쥐던 메이 씨의 손이 제 어깨를 토닥이는 손을 상냥하게 쥐었다. 힐은 맞은편에 앉은 메이 씨의 그런 행동이 제 평생의 반려자를 향한 신뢰에서 나온 행동이란걸 알고 있었다.

"그리고 음식 앞에서는 가급적이면 욕은 하지 말자. 모두가 불편해하잖니."

메이의 앞에 놓인 시금치롤을 보며, 힐은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러자 갑자기 메이 씨가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"테레사에 관한 욕만 아니라면 얼마든지 해도 좋아요, 피오나. 닉도 마찬가지고."

그 말에 양념한 칠면조를 썰던 닉이 눈을 반짝이며 말했다.

"세상 모든 인간들한테 썅욕을 퍼부어도, 누나는 테레사한테 만큼은 절대 입도 빵끗하지 않을걸요. 저도 마찬가지고."

"우리 연금 부서에서도 피오나랑 닉 같은 친구들이 있었으면 참 좋았을텐데."

메이 씨의 말에 웃은 건 티모시 뿐만 아니라 힐과 메이도 마찬가지였다. 티모시가 나이프를 놓고 손사래를 쳤다.

"큰일나요, 큰일나. 적어도 하루에 한 명 씩은 누나한테 혼나고 질질 짜면서 퇴사하고 말-"

"그러고보니 닉, 정말로 수염 때문에 니케와 헤어질 생각인거야?"

"예? 아니 그게 무슨...누나가 또 무슨 소리 했지!"

어리둥절한 티모시가 식탁에 앉은 사람들을 번갈아 쳐다보다 끝내 표정을 숨기지 못한 힐을 보며 소리쳤다. 평범한 그들의 저녁이었다.

* * *

메이의 일과:

06시 기상, 

07시 헬스, 

08시 5-10분경 내무부 도착 바로 업무 시작(1차 영장발부 승인), 

점심식사 이후부터 하원 업무, 

17시경 내무부로 복귀(2차 영장발부 승인)/하원 업무가 빨리 끝날 수록 빨리 복귀 없는 날은 쭉 내무부 업무, 

21시 45분경 소닝 자택 도착(바로 스파드와 전화통화)

새벽 한 시 혹은 새벽 세 시까지 내무부 내일 업무 처리, 이후 취침, 새벽 여섯시 기상 무한반복,


End file.
